YuGiEd!
by Tnelson711
Summary: Edd inherits a mysterious puzzle. Once it was completed, he inherited the mysterious powers inside it, and challenges evil-doers to Shadow Games, where even the smallest bet could result in danger and mystery. Ed, Edd n Eddy parody of Yu-Gi-Oh! Review!
1. The Puzzle of the Eds

There is a history of games.

Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in the Egyptian Empire five thousand years ago.

Ancient games foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies.

These were called "The Shadow Games."

* * *

Author's Notes: Welcome to Yu-Gi-Ed! Before I begin, let me say this – This is kinda like a parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga. It's based off the manga, which I shall use to help me out. Also, this will be part of my "Yu-Gi-Ed!" series of fanfictions, this one being the first... how do I say this... fanfiction of the series. This'll be my hardest fanfiction in a while, so don't expect me to do very well on the duels. Remember, action is one thing, but action doesn't tell a story. Rated T for some violence and dark themes, and warning, this contains some spoilers for those who have not read the mangas, please refrain from reading this story. Some things will be changed around to fit the style of Ed, Edd n Eddy.

_Psst. I __might__ make a manga for this._

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own Ed, Edd n Eddy. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci. HOWEVER! I own this story, but I do not make any profit from it.

This fanfiction is read from right to left like the regular books (from Japan), or as my dad thinks they are, "Backwards books"...... JUST KIDDING! XP

Let the games begin!

* * *

Duel 1: Puzzle of the Eds

2:58

Eddy stared at the clock impatiently. He looked over to his right to Edd, who was busy taking notes. And for some strange reason, he was excited about... something.

He looked over to his left. He saw Ed.. well... uh.... messing with his pencils, to say the least. Eddy rolled his eyes, and put his eyes back on the clock.

2:59

Eddy banged his head on his desk. This was a very long day of school. He just wanted to get out of here for the weekend. If he could make it without getting a detention for two weeks, his parents would be proud. And them being proud means another chance to move into his brother's room. Sure, he blew his chance at the school picture, but that was because Kevin interfered. But if he were to get another detention for the two week period, all chances were to diminish. Why does it always have to be hard?! Why?!

3:00

BRRRRINGGGG!  
"Alright, class," said the teacher. "You may leave. Have a wonderful three day weekend!"

As soon as everyone got up, the teacher said, "Wait, I almost forgot something."

"More homework," Eddy muttered under his breath.

"Next Friday, there will be a substitute teacher, so be sure to be kind to her. Okay, _now _you can go!"

Suddenly, students flooded the exits of Peach Creek High School. Ed, Edd and Eddy barely made it out without being trampled.

As Ed, Edd, and Eddy left the school building, Edd was the first to speak. "Ahh... can you feel it, gentlemen? The start of a nice and relaxing weekend!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Yep."

Edd ran excitedly towards his house. Eddy could hold the temptation no longer.

"Hey Sockhead!"

Edd stopped for a minute, and turned around to hear Eddy.

"Just what are you excited about?"

"For your information," said Edd. "my parents told me I would be receiving a package today from my grandfather, who is an archaeologist in Egypt."

Ed piped up. "I have a potato that lives in Egypt!" He received a blank stare from both Edd and Eddy.

"Let me guess," Eddy continued. "A rune with hieroglyphs."

"Possibly," said Edd. "We'll see if you're guess is accurate once I open up the package."

By now, they had reached Edd's house. The mailman had just left, and there was a small package in the mailbox. The package from Edd's grandfather.

However, Edd wasn't the one to first touch it after being shipped from Egypt to America. Eddy grabbed the box, and started tearing the packaging.

"Eddy, be gentle!" shouted Edd, taking the package from Eddy. He slowly got out his letter opener, and started to open the package.

Inside it was.... another box.

Eddy looked at it disdainfully. "That's it? Another box?"

"Sweet rune," commented Ed.

"Gentlemen, please," said Edd. "Let's see what's inside that box!"

He opened up the box, and saw (not another box) puzzle pieces)

"Look!" squealed Edd with excitement. "It's a puzzle!"

Eddy groaned. "I hate puzzles!"

Eddy was the only "Ed" not happy at the moment, because Ed giggled, "I like puzzles, Double D."

"I'm glad that you like my puzzle!" said Edd, before noticing a note inside the box.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Enclosed this box is a extremely complex puzzle, called the Millennium Puzzle. It was found at the beginning of the 20__th__ century in a Pharaoh's crypt, found by a team of British Archaeologists._

"So you're of British descent, eh Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Actually, my grandfather wasn't part of that team," said Edd, before continuing reading the note.

_However, there have been many rumors surrounding the puzzle. These rumors are supported by the fact that the entire team died mysterious deaths. The last person to die breathed these last words - __**"The Shadow Games"**__..._

"Cool, yet creepy! This is just like in _The Mummy's Pizza Box, _where the Mummy-"  
"Ed," warned Eddy. "Shut up."

Edd sighed, and continued.

_They say the hieroglyphs-_

"AHA!" Eddy said. "I knew there were going to be runes with hieroglyphs!"

"Puzzle, Eddy. Puzzles and hieroglyphs are two different things!" Edd corrected.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "But at least my guess was _accurate._"

Edd sighed.

_They say the hieroglyphs carved into the box say the following - "The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness... I have a feeling that you might be the one to solve the puzzle. I will be proud if you solve it._

_Sincerely, Grandfater._

_P.S. There's another message on the back for you once the puzzle is complete._

Edd stuffed the note into his pocket, and examined the puzzle. "Interesting puzzle... it seems to me that it was from ancient times... and apparently, it looks like it's made of _gold_."  
Those words piqued Eddy's interest. One word, at least.  
"Double D!" Eddy said exitedly. "We could sell it and make millions! No.. BILLIONS! We'd be slurping Jawbreakers for weeks! No.. MILLENIUMS!"

"EDDY!" Edd scolded. "This was a gift from Grandfather, and I'm going to see to it that it gets solved."

"What do you wish for, Double D?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, Ed. Maybe being able to end world hunger?"

"SHHH!" Ed shushed Edd. "Don't tell anyone, or it won't come true!"

Edd chuckled. "That happens only on birthdays, Ed. And we know it usually doesn't come true."  
"Know what, Double D?" Ed said, forgetting what he had said a second ago.

Edd sighed. "I'm going to go inside and try to solve this puzzle. This'll settle for our three-day weekend." With that, he walked back inside.

"Whatever," said Eddy, unhappy to see a whole chunk of cash go down the drain.

5:00

"So, let's see, a turn here, click, and.. no. Let's try again."

Edd was kept busy for an hour and a half just trying to solve the puzzle. "Maybe a turn on the Z-axis, no, that wouldn't work. How about, no."

_This'll take forever, _thought Edd.

7:30

Edd was having a very difficult time trying to solve the puzzle. But he was still confident that he would solve it. But since it was bed time, he put the puzzle back in his box, labeled it Millennium Puzzle, and put it aside. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Man, I hate trying to write Edd trying to solve puzzles. Anyway, I'll be making a promo picture of Yami Edd, and I might just make a Manga for this.


	2. Let the Eds Begin, pt 1

Author's Notes: Welcome back to YuGiEd! We shall introduce a few original characters to make it similar to the YuGiOh! Series. Also, introduction of other Ed, Edd n Eddy characters! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or Ed, Edd n Eddy! Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh!

* * *

Duel 2: Let the Eds Begin!, pt 1

Edd sighed. Out of all the three-day weekends he had experienced at Peach Creek High, this one was the shortest. The entire weekend, when he wasn't studying or doing homework (There wasn't any), he was busy trying to solve that puzzle. Even with all his expertise in puzzles, he was stumped. Before he knew it, the weekend had gone bye.

Edd was staying inside for the thirty-minute recess period. Normally, he would go outside because he had no reason to stay inside. He would usually watch Ed and Eddy play basketball on the court (and humiliate themselves), but today was an exception. He had plenty of reason to do so.

However, he hadn't opened the box yet. So, he began to open it when...

WHUP!  
Edd looked up. Kevin had swiped the box from Edd.

"AH!"

"Hey Double Dweeb," Kevin sneered.

"Kevin?" Edd was puzzled. "But I thought you were playing basketball!"

"That would be true, Head-in-Sock Ed-boy," Rolf said. "but the ritual of baskets and sphere objects has voted off Kevin and Rolf for the day."

Edd sighed. "Give it back, please!"

"Only a girl would care about a box!" taunted Kevin. "This makes me heave. You need to be more like a man!" Suddenly, he put his hand on his chest, but put the box in the air. "You want the box back?"  
Edd nodded.

"Then give me all you've got!"

"You know how much I detest fighting!" reminded Edd. "Anyway, please give it back."

"How do you say..." Rolf tried to speak in modern language. "No way!"  
"Choice!" said Kevin, impressed. "Anyway, let's see what's inside here."  
"It's meant to be a surprise!" Edd protested.

"What? I just wanna see what's inside, dork!"

Edd sighed. "You can look, but don't touch anything."

Kevin opened the box. He stared at it for a minute, apparently either impressed or puzzled.

"Okay, now give it back!" Edd commanded.  
"Lame," Kevin commented. "Here, Rolfy-Boy! Catch!"

"Rolf is not Rolfy-Boy! Rolf is Rolf!"

"Just catch the box!" Kevin shouted, before throwing the box to Rolf.

However, a hand intercepted the box in motion.

"You guys are so immature," said the owner of the hand, Nazz.

"Dude.." Kevin said, scared.

"Duck.." Rolf said, also scared.

"Nazz!" Edd said, happy that the box was safe. "Nice catch!"

"If you think it's lame," Nazz went on. "then give it back to Double D! Vamoose!"

At this, Kevin and Rolf made their way out of the room, uttering something incomprehensible. Nazz, seeing that her work was done, put the box back on the table.

"Here's the box back, Double D."

"Thank you," said Edd.

"What's inside the box anyway?" asked Nazz.

"Well, if you must know, then you have to keep it a secret for me to show you. Promise?"

"I promise," said Nazz truthfully.  
"Very well then," Edd said, opening the box.

Nazz examined the contents of the box carefully before commenting on them. "So, is this a puzzle?"

"That is correct, Nazz. This is the Millennium Puzzle. I'm currently trying to solve it, but with no luck."  
"It looks like sparkling gold."

"Believe it or not, Eddy had thoughts on trying to sell it," Edd mused. "Anyway, this was a gift from my grandfather, who is an archaeologist in Egypt."

"So, you're of Egyptian descent, Double D?" asked Nazz.

"No. My Grandfather wasn't born in Egypt. He works there."  
"I see," said Nazz. She inspected the box. "What are these hieroglyphs on the box?"  
"I think it's something like "Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish.", but I don't know. Egyptian hieroglyphs translation was never my strong point."

Nazz nodded.

"Anyway, you can't tell anyone. This is top secret."

Nazz nodded. "What are you going to wish for when you solve it?"  
"Oh, it's going to be a surprise."

BRRRINGGGG!!!!!

The bell rang, so it was time for class.  
"See you later, Double D!" Nazz said, waving "See ya!"

Meanwhile, in the hallways...

Kevin and Rolf were walking in the hallways, still sore about their fun being ruined.

"I just don't get it, man. Why in the world would Nazz defend a box?"

"Rolf does not understand, either, Kevin-boy. Maybe Nazz-girl is bewitched by Double-D-Ed-boy?"

Kevin looked at Rolf for a moment. "Preposterous. Nazz could never have a crush on a dork."

"Maybe she was protecting Sock-in-hat Ed-boy from our bullish acts of crime?" Rolf suggested.  
"You mean that she was against our bullying?" Kevin said.

Suddenly, the two bumped into someone large and in charge. The man didn't have any recoil, but Kevin and Rolf did.

"Hey! Watch it! Er.." Kevin bit his lips.  
For the person he bumped into was James Miller, AKA Big Jim. He was the school hall monitor.

"So," said Big Jim. "What's this I hear about bullying?"

"Nothing," protested Kevin. "Do you really want to- MMMPTH!"

Rolf covered Kevin's mouth, and said, "What Kevin-boy means is that we said nothing of the sory. Hello, goodbye!"  
Big Jim shrugged, and walked off, but not before taking one more look at Kevin and Rolf.

When the big bad hall monitor was out of sight, Rolf released Kevin.

"What the heck, man?! I couldn't breathe!" Kevin scolded. He took a deep breath to get air in his lungs, and kicked the wall.  
"Just another day with no party-animal rituals, eh Kevin-boy?" Rolf commented.

"Oh?" Kevin remembered something. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of something. Something golden. "There was a puzzle inside the box. Without this piece, he can't finish it."

Rolf looked at it, and gasped. "AAIIEYAHHEE!" he screamed. "DOUBLE-D ED-BOY SAID NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING INSIDE!"  
"Who cares, man?" asked Kevin.

"Rolf does," said Rolf.

"It was a rhetorical question, Rolf. How about this, Double Dork!" With that, he threw the piece into a nearby garbage can for the heck of it.

Unbeknowest to them, Big Jim was watching their every move.

BBRRRIIIING!!!

The bell rang, signaling the end of school for the week. As Edd went to his (dare I say it?) neatly ordered locker, he sensed the presence of a man behind him. He looked behind him, and gasped.

"Sorry if I scared you, Mr. Double D, if that is your name," said Big Jim.  
"No harm done, yes?" asked Edd. "Anyway, I am Double D. What business do you have with me? And what is your name?"

"The names James. But you can call me Big Jim."

"Pleasure to meet you, Big Jim," saluted Edd, holding out his hand. What he didn't expect was that his muscle would pull him off the ground with the handshake.

"Sorry, again," apologized Big Jim.

"It's fine, really," said Edd.

"Anyway, are you being bullied by certain kids in your grade?"

Edd was puzzled. "What do you mean? I don't recall being bullied!"  
"Hold it!" said Big Jim. "Victims often defend their attackers out of fear. And I've been investigating."

Edd tilted his head out of confusion.

Suddenly, Big Jim put his hand on Edd's nonexistent shoulder. "Worry no more, sir. I'll be your bodyguard!"

"...excuse me? I... actually... nothings happening to me, Big Jim. So have a good afternoon," Edd stammered before walking off.

As Edd was walking towards the entrance to return to home base – his home, Big Jim was thinking, _Heh heh.. I've found me a sucker.

* * *

_

Anyone know who Big Jim is a reference to? And who is related to? Why is he thinking those thoughts? And why am I asking these questions? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, REVIEW!


	3. Let the Eds Begin, pt 2

Author's Notes: Introducing Yami Edd. Yes, in this chapter, Yami Yugi will return in the form of Yami Edd. Also, I've been neglecting Jimmy, Sarah, Ed, Eddy and Jonny in the last chapter, so I'll try to put all of them in the same chapter. Not this one, but later ones.

* * *

Duel 3: Let the Eds begin! Pt 2

Edd walked home from school. Today had been a tiring day. And, for some reason, kind of dull. He had no homework, no tests coming up, and he had been taking notes. He had been thinking the whole day about that Millennium Puzzle.

"HEY SOCKHEAD!"

"AH!" Edd jumped at Eddy's loud voice. He turned to see a grinning Eddy. So much for a dull day. "Please don't do that."

"I know," Eddy sighed.

"Then why did you do it?" Edd asked.

"For fun," Eddy chuckled. "Anyway, any luck on that Thousand-year puzzle?"

"_Millennium_ Puzzle, Eddy. No, I haven't even gotten close," Edd admitted.

"WHAT?!" Eddy sighed. "With a notorious mind like that, you should have completed it by now!"

"Thanks for the compliment," Edd said.

"Anyway, I've got a plan for a new scam," Eddy said with a greedy grin on his face.

Edd sighed. "Another one? Haven't you given up yet, Eddy?"

"Why would I? The pigeons are ripe for the picking, Double D!"

Edd shook his head. "I'll be unable to help you out on this one. I'm going to try to solve that puzzle."

Eddy's jaw dropped. "But Double D!"

"Uh huh. Yep. See ya!" Ed spoke on a cellphone, before hanging up.

"Ed," Eddy asked. "Who was that on the phone?"

"That was my potato in Egypt, Taytertahten."

Eddy and Edd gave Ed a blank stare.

"Hey Double D! Have you finished the puzzle yet?" Ed asked.

"Well... no, actually, I haven't."

Ed sighed with a frown.

"Anyway, can you take an accurate guess on what happened today?" Edd asked Eddy.

"Let me guess... oh I don't know, _a pop quiz?_"

"Well, no. An eleventh-grader named Big Jim came up to me and said that he was going to be my bodyguard."

"Don't trust them," Eddy immediately commented.

"What?"

"Every time people go up to you and tell you that they're going to be your bodyguard, they always want something in return. I've dealt with this in the past before, Sockhead. I know about this stuff!"

"Like what, Eddy?"

"One of them charged one hundred dollars. My parents are still taking that out of my allowance," Eddy groaned.

At Edd's house

Edd's room was as tidy as ever. Everything (I mean it quite literally) was labeled with something, although Edd could never figure out why he accidentally put a "Toilet" label on the bed. Even the trash was folded up quite nicely.

Edd himself was still trying to solve the puzzle while trying to think about what had happened today.

"Why would a eleventh-grader want to be my bodyguard?" Edd asked himself, not caring that he was talking to himself. He twisted the puzzle some more. But some pieces didn't fit in.

"I always get stuck on this part," Edd said, breaking the puzzle into the pieces that came in the box.

"Sleepy sleepy sleepy..." Edd sighed, growing tired. He laid down to go to sleep.

The Next Day

BRRRINGGG!!!!

Edd decided not to bring his puzzle to school. After the final bell rang, he sighed and left.

"HEY SOCKHEAD!"

Edd gasped. He looked behind him. "Please don't do that, Eddy."

"Me and Ed have the scam thought out, and all we need is to build the stand. That's where you come in, Double D," Eddy pleaded.

"Not today, Eddy. Not only do I have homework, but I'm still trying to solve that puzzle," Edd said.

"WHAT?!?" Eddy screamed.

"Hah!" said a triumphant Ed. "Told you Double D didn't finish the puzzle! Pay up, buck-o!"

Eddy grumbled, and handed Ed over a quarter.

"And just what was going on?" Edd inquired.

"Me and Monobrow had a bet over a quarter. I bet that you would finish it yesterday, while Ed bet that he would finish it later than that."

"I won, Double D!" Ed said triumphantly.

"Didn't you already say that, Ed?"

Ed thought for a long moment. It seemed like five minutes before Ed answered. "Nope, never in my entire life, Double D."

Edd rolled his eyes, but stopped half-way. "Oh. Greetings, Big Jim!"

"Big Jim?" Ed and Eddy asked, before turning around. "Er-"

"You're Edd's friends?" Big Jim asked.

Ed and Eddy nodded in fear.

"Follow me, guys," Big Jim said, walking towards the back of the school. Edd, Ed n Eddy followed him. Guess what they saw?

"GOOD LORD!" Edd screamed, for what he saw were Kevin and Rolf, badly beaten up, against the wall.

Kevin looked up at Edd, obviously unhappy. "Double Jerk..." Kevin whispered.

"I would never send someone big to hurt you! What is the meaning of this?!" Edd asked.

Eddy screamed, "KEVIN! THAT'S COMEUPPANCE FOR YOU!"

Ed said, "With a side of rice!", mistaking comeuppance for carrots.

"See these guys?" Big Jim said triumphantly. "They were bullies yesterday, so I had to punish them. I _am _your bodyguard."

Edd sweat nervously.

"But that's not all!"

Suddenly, Big Jim started kicking, punching, and beating up Kevin and Rolf. At least until Edd stood in the way.

"Don't you lay another skin particle on these two young men!" Edd defended.

"Double Dweeb, stay out of this!" Kevin told Edd.

"No one should be beaten up, Kevin."

"You're a strange one, Double D," Big Jim commented.

"These two have enough troubles as it is!"

"Very well. But you still have the trouble of the bill. I charge you $1600." Big Jim said with a greedy grin.

"SIXTEEN HUNDRED DOLLARS?!?" Eddy screamed. "That dwarves the amount I'm paying my dad back!"

"If you're going to hurt anyone," said Edd bravely. "hurt me!"

"Alright-y then," said Big Jim with an evil grin. "This'll be what will happen if you don't pay up."

Suddenly, Big Jim started punching, uppercutting, kneeing, kicking, headbutting, and overall beating up Edd. He did this so harsh and so suddenly, Edd started to have a bloody nose.

Suddenly, Big Jim got out a knife, striking fear into Edd, Eddy, Ed (naturally), Kevin, and Rolf.

"Don't pay up, and you'll get the sharp end of the knife," Big Jim warned, putting the knife back into his pocket. Big Jim walked off, his work done for the day.

"Told you he was no good," Eddy said once the coast was clear.

"Oh dear.." Edd said weakly.

Edd was worrying big time. He had emptied his piggy bank in an orderly fashion (HOW ORDERLY CAN EDDWARD BE?!? GEEZ!!!), but all the money he had saved up (for the electron microscope) was not nearly enough for the bill.

_What am I going to do? _Edd thought. He sat down at his desk and started to work on the puzzle. He followed the steps he followed before, thinking, _Why am I trying to solve this puzzle at a time like this?_

Suddenly, one of the pieces actually went in. It didn't go in before, so Edd was surprised.

"I get it now! I forgot about half-turns. One half turn here, click, and.. yes! Why is the puzzle so easy today?"

Edd excitedly continued to try to solve the puzzle, successfully this time. As he put in each piece, Edd forgot all about the bill.

In no time at all, the puzzle was finished. Well....... almost.

Edd was excited. "I've done it! I've solved the Millennium Puzzle." As he went to grab the last piece, he realized something was amiss.

"The last piece!" Edd screamed. "It's missing! Disappeared! Vanished! GONE!!!"

As Edd banged his head on his desk, putting some things out of order (FINALLY!), he cried, "I'll never get my wish..."

As he grabbed the box and prepared to put it in the bin, he felt something that wasn't there before – paper. He looked on the back of the box.

"An extended sticky note...?" Edd asked to himself, wiping a tear from his eye.

_Dear Eddward._

_I'm well aware of you spending a lot of time trying to solve the Millennium Puzzle. I took a crack at the puzzle as well, and I found it extremely difficult. But that aside, I need to let you know something._

_I heard from one of the kids at school that you're being bullied by an eleventh-grader. That would explain the bruises and blood all over your shirt. I've also heard from said kid that he's fining you $1600 to not get hurt. The person wouldn't tell me his name, but he was covered in trash._

_Also, the kid gave me a piece. The missing piece of the Millennium Puzzle. I know you can do it. If you can technologically advance the stairs and put a secret entrance in there, I know you can solve the puzzle._

_Don't get into any trouble (although that's not really an option if you solve the puzzle)!_

_Sincerely, Dad._

_PS. The money's in the box._

Edd smiled. He took the piece off the sticky note and put it on the table.

"That's two problems solved in a heart-beat. It's like hitting two birds with one stone," Edd said, happy once more.

"I'll finish the puzzle tonight, by gum!" Edd said, putting the last piece of the puzzle in. There it was. The whole puzzle. A rectangular pyramid. Complete.

Suddenly, the puzzle started to glow.

"What in Sam Hill's name is going on?"

The Puzzle's eye started to glow neon yellow. The neon-yellow eye then shot at Edd's forehead, knocking him on the ground. When he got up, his eyes had a reddish tint. What's more, he had a semi-evil smile on his face. Edd was clearly not himself, but rather, he was possessed. When he spoke next, he had a deeper voice.

"Oh, I'll pay back Big Jim. But not literally. Heh heh..."

At the pit...

"Can't believe that that Double D called me out," grumbled a sleepy Jim. "And at midnight to boot."

He walked toward the table and sat down.

"Salutations, Big Jim," said the possessed Edd. (We'll call him Yami Edd.)

"Hello, Double D," said Big Jim.

Yami Edd had a malicious smile on his face.

"So I'm going to assume that you're going to be a good kid and give me the money," Big Jim said with a greedy grin.

"I have the cash," Edd said, holding out the money. "I've even raised it to $3200."

Big Jim got an even bigger smile on his face.

"But I wouldn't just give it away for free, would I?"

Big Jim's smile faded.

"How about we play a game?" Yami Edd asked.

"A game?" Big Jim asked.

"Yes. But not just a game. A Shadow Game."

Big Jim thought for a moment.

"Interesting. What do we need?"

"Money, and that knife you have hidden," Yami Edd said, pointing to where the knife was hidden.

Big Jim grumbled before taking the knife out. When he placed it on the table, he asked, "Just what are we going to play, Double D?"

"Simple. We'll play, 'Money at Stake.' And I mean Stake quite literally. We put the money on top of our hands and try to stab them with the knife _without stabbing the hand_. There is no penalty for stabbing the hand, because losing your hand is a penalty. At the end, the person with the most money stabbed wins the game."

Big Jim rubbed his chin. "Amusing."

"You cannot take the money by hand, nor can you quit in the middle of the game. If you do either of those options, you forfeit the game and the money."

"Understood," Big Jim nodded.

"But if you break the rules, _you will have to play a penalty game as punishment_," Yami Edd warned, still having that malevolent smile.

Big Jim nodded. "Okay."

Pretty soon, the game was set. Yami Edd and Big Jim played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who went first.

Yami Edd played paper, and Big Jim played rock.

"Drat," Big Jim sighed.

Yami Edd put the money on his hand and went for the stab. Not surprisingly, he didn't get much money, but he didn't even scratch his hand.

"Phew, money on hand is tough to stab," Yami Edd commented.

Big Jim took the knife. "The point of the game is to control your greed. Eddy would definitely not make it out of this game unscathed," Yami Edd warned, but Big Jim didn't listen. He stabbed with a bunch of his strength. Unsurprisingly, he got a lot of money out of it, but surprisingly, he didn't get hurt. "Look! I've already got $800!"

"Not bad," said Yami Edd. "But the game has only just begun. As the game progresses, it'll be harder to control your strength."

Time had passed. Money was being stabbed all over. At this point in the game, Big Jim had the upper hand. There was still enough money to let Edd make a comeback, but not much.

It was Big Jim's turn. He almost went for the stab, when he stopped himself. "My h-h-hand.... it's too powerful!!! I can't control it! It's aiming for the money and the hand!!"

"Your right arm is only controlled by your greed. It will do anything to get the money, including murdering an innocent hand. What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand? Or...?" Yami Edd asked, knowing what would happen.

A smile formed on Big Jim's face. "I choose option C. Stab not my skin, but your skin!" Big Jim screamed. "DIE, DOUBLE D!" He tried to stab Yami Edd, but as I said before, Yami Edd knew what was going to happen. Yami Edd jumped out of the way, making the stab miss by a long shot. Big Jim was scared now.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I figured that you couldn't follow the rules." Yami Edd's forehead began to glow.

"Your forehead..."

"This is only seen by those who trespass my soul. An example – those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money," Yami Edd explained, his malevolent smile growing more and more evil. Then, when the eye was bright, he said "PENALTY GAME!!! THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!"

Suddenly, like the Puzzle's eye shot out at Edd, Yami Edd's other eye shot out at Big Jim.

Out of nowhere, Big Jim saw cash. Lots of cash. Floating around him. For the grabbing. Relying on instinct, Big Jim started grabbing the cash, screaming all the while, "MONEY! MONEY! MONNNEEEEYY!!!!"

But all this was just an illusion, for outside his mind, Yami Edd took the money from the game. "For those as greedy as you, this might be a happy ending," Yami Edd mused as he walked back home. "And I've gotten a refund as well."

The next day

A very sleepy Edd walked to school. He had no recollection of the events of yesternight.

As he walked past the pit, he spotted a crowd.

"Rolf is amused at the monkey-ish acts of this man."

"Check it out, buddy! We know where money comes from now!"

"Ew.. Dude, there's trash in there as well."

Overnight, Big Jim had still not gotten over the illusion. He was thinking leaves (and as Nazz said, garbage) were money.

Edd looked on, and smiled. "Even Eddy's not that insane and greedy."

BRRRINGGGG!!!

Edd heard the bell ring, and headed on to class. Just as he was opening his locker, he felt the presence of someone behind him. That someone poked him, causing Edd to gasp and turn around to see Kevin. "Please don't do that."

"Yo, Double D!" Kevin said.

"Yes Kevin? Are you still sore at me?"

"No. In fact, I was actually impressed that you stood up to me!" said Kevin. "So, I now have a treasure of my own!"

"You do? What is it? Runes? Hieroglyphs? Another puzzle?" Edd asked excitedly.

"I'll give you a hint. It's something you can show, but can't see," said Kevin.

Edd was confused for a minute. "I give."

"Come on, it's respect!" Kevin said with a smile.

"Respect?" Edd asked.

"Yup. I respect you for looking out for people that aren't even your friends!"

Edd was puzzled. Then his puzzled face turned into a smile.

"But don't think that this'll mean that I'll be friends with Eddy or Ed."

BRRRINGGGG!!!

"See you in class, dork," Kevin chuckled, then walked off.

Edd smiled. Old habits die hard.

* * *

Yay!!! The first Shadow Game has been complete. Here's the scoop if you didn't guess. Big Jim is Ushio from the YuGiOh! Series. But the name was inspired by Jim Miller of AKA Cartoon. :D

Anyway, there are several callbacks to the Ed, Edd n Eddy series. Can you find them all?

REVIEW!!! Or I shall give you a penalty game! :-D


End file.
